thomasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вперёд! Не сдаваться!
Вперёд! Не сдаваться! - песня из эпизода двадцать третьего сезона, "Отличная команда". Первая версия была исполнена, когда паровозы выполняли различные обязанности на железной дороге вместо застрявших в мастерской дизелей. Вторая версия песни звучала, когда Паровая Команда помогала устранить с проблемой в доках. Оригинальный текст песни Первая версия: : Томас: Don't stop, keep on moving! : Steam's hot, it keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : With extra loads of cargo : Moving up and down the tracks! : We're grunting and we're shunting : There's no time to relax! : Томас и Генри: We have to keep on keeping on : Like a well-oiled machine! : Томас: With the diesels out of action : Томас и Ребекка: There's no time for daydreams! : Томас, Ния, Энни и Кларабель: Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Ребекка: (разговор.) It's not even noon and I'm already exhausted! : Томас: (разговор.) Keep going! You're doing great! : Джеймс: (разговор.) Looks like it's another trip to the washdown for me! : Томас: We're doing our best! : Томас и Ребекка: We work as a team! : Томас, Джеймс и Ребекка: We don't stop to rest! : Томас, Джеймс, Эмили и Ребекка: We've got the power of steam! : Все: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : Steam's hot! It keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Вторая версия: : Все: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : When a best friend is in trouble : None of us will rest! : Engines helping engines : Using every ounce that's left! : Pushing to the finish line : Yeah, we'll keep on keeping on! : When the Steam Team works together : We're always pulling strong! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : Because our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Томас: (разговор.) Percy, I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you sooner like I promised! : Перси: (разговор.) No worries, Thomas! I forgive you! : Все: We're not giving up! : Gonna see this long day through! : The moon lights our way : Until the end is in view! : Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The Steam Team! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : We're the Steam Team! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Русский текст песни Первая версия: : Томас: Вперёд! Не сдаваться! : Нужно скорее мчаться! : Друзьям на помощь мы придём! : Прибавилось работы : Не время отдыхать! : Толкая и тягая грузы : Нам нужно доставлять! : Томас и Генри: Без устали должны мы : Работу продолжать! : Томас: У дизелей проблемы : Томас и Ребекка: Нам некогда мечтать! : Томас, Ния, Энни и Кларабель: Вперёд! Возьмёмся вместе! : И нельзя нам стоять на месте! : Ничто не остановит нас! : Ребекка: (разговор.) Ещё утро, а я уже измотана! : Томас: (разговор.) Вперёд! Ты молодец! : Джеймс: (разговор.) Похоже, мне снова пора на промывку! : Томас: Стараемся мы! : Томас и Ребекка: Команда мечты! : Томас, Джеймс и Ребекка: Не стой на пути! : Томас, Джеймс, Эмили и Ребекка: Вперёд мы полетим! : Все: Вперёд! Не сдаваться! : Нужно скорее мчаться! : Друзьям на помощь мы придём! : - Вперёд! возьмёмся вместе : И нельзя нам стоять на месте! : Ничто не остановит нас! : Не в этот час! Не в этот час! : Не остановишь нас! : Не в этот час! Не остановишь нас! Вторая версия: : Все: Вперёд! Не сдаваться! : Нужно скорее мчаться! : Друзьям на помощь мы придём! : Когда в беде приятель : Мы не подведём! : Возьмём все силы : И выход мы найдём! : Прилежно мы трудиться : Готовы до конца! : Команда паровозов : Отважна и сильна : Вперёд! Возьмёмся вместе! : И нельзя нам стоять на месте! : Ничто не остановит нас! : Томас: (разговор.) Перси, прости, что не пришёл на помощь раньше, как обещал! : Перси: (разговор.) Ничего, Томас! Прощаю! : Все: Сдаться нельзя : С дороги не свернуть : Со светом луны : Преодолеем весь путь! : - Вперёд! Не сдаваться! : Нужно скорее мчаться : Друзьям на помощь мы придём! : Вперёд! Возьмёмся вместе! : И нельзя нам стоять на месте! : Ничто не остановит нас! : Не в этот час! Не в этот час! : Не остановишь нас! : Не в этот час! Не остановишь нас! Персонажи Первая версия: * Томас * Эдвард * Генри * Гордон * Джеймс * Перси * Тоби * Эмили * Кейтлин * Ния * Ребекка * Энни и Кларабель * Рози (камео) * Стэнли (камео) * Эрри и Берт (камео) * Люк (камео) * Меррик (камео) * Оуэн (камео) * Сэр Топхэм Хэтт (камео) Вторая версия: * Томас * Гордон * Джеймс * Перси * Эмили * Ния * Ребекка * Белль (камео) * Флинн (камео) * Гарольд (камео) * Буч (камео) * Капитан (камео) * Крэнки (камео) * Карли (камео) * Большой Микки (камео) * Сэр Топхэм Хэтт (камео) Локации Первая версия: * Кнепфорд * Двор Кнепфорда * Тоннель Кросби * Карьер Голубой Горы * Веллсворт * Холм Гордона * Мойка (упоминается) Вторая версия: * Доки Брендама * Содорская судоходная компания Интересные факты * Это первая оригинальная песня, которую поют персонажи в эпизоде. * Стэнли был единственным членом Паровой Команды (нынешним или бывшим), который не пел в песне. Точно так же, Кейтлин была единственным не-участником Паровой Команды, которая пела её. en:Don't Stop Категория:Песни